pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Sakurai
"Who are you...? I only know my family, ZODIAC-tachi, and myself." -Yuki 'Yuki Tomoe '(ゆーき巴 Yūki Tomoē), also known as the Prism Genocider, is a new idol. His brand is the Baby Monster brand. His singing voice is Remi from STAR☆ANIS. He is the older adoptive brother of Miyako. He comes from a rich family of businessmen and psychiatrists. He enjoys art. His favorite hobby is writing poetry. He isn't very athletic. He dislikes math. He used to teach Social Studies. He only made it through one lesson. He acts normal but there are still many mysteries surrounding him. He is LYC's main character. He also the main antagonist of the DictatorSHIP arc, along with Nijiru. After Natsuhi's death, his Idol Type changed to Radiant. Yuki is known for his emotional performances and strong singing voice. Profile "A seemingly innocent, albeit smart despite his initial impression, boy. He has seen many timelines, all of which have had the same thing happen. When the timeline of episode 536 occured, he became psychotic, irratable, Depressed, and appeared insane." Appearance Yuki is a rather tall young man with messy cyan hair (originally black), and lilac eyes (originally red). He wears black glasses, a white button-up with a powder blue tie, a black long-sleeved undershirt, navy blue pants, and cyan loafers. Gender Identity Though he's identified as male from the start, he didn't correct anyone who referred to him as female, and if they do refer to him as female, even though his voice is considerably deeper and he stopped crossdressing, he still won't correct them. Prism Jumps Yuki has the ability to do Prism Jumps instead of Making Drama. # Cool Splash # Infinite Hug Eternal # Tundra Ice Orchestra # Aurora Rising Radiant # Mune-kyun Taiken # Hira-Hira-Hiraku! Koi no Hana! # Shining Arrow Arc Fantasy # Fresh Fruits Paradise # Renai Explosion # Eternal Big Bang # Galaxy Phoenix Duet # Dangerous Baby Face # Kirameki! Future Galaxy! Personality Yuki has a childish personality, which makes it hard to believe he's a teacher at his age. Outfits * Formal: Wears a black suit with a dark grey tie. * Sleepwear: He wears a black t-shirt with the word "SHIP" on it in crimson letters, he also wears navy blue shorts. Type Change Casual Coords * Lovely: Angelic Dolly Coord * Pop: Pastel Marble Coord * Cool: Cheeky Little Succubus Coord * Premium: Nightmare Arab Coord * Celeb: Vampire Rose Coord * Natural: Leopard Vivid Coord History He used to be super quiet, and would barely communicate with anybody except close friends and family. He excelled in academics, thus skipping the entirety of high school, after numerous tests it was decided he had exetreme social anxiety and began his career as an idol to overcome his fear of people, and soon became able to open up and make more friends. After being hired as a teacher for PIA, he began to try to make friends with the students who would be moved into his class. Hīragi to Tomoe A member if the influential Hīragi family, Yuki was often one of the two candidates for head of the next family's generation. A disaster, however killed off the members of the Hīragi family, besides Koji. Yuki changed his name to Yuki Tomoe, which in an alternate world, is his actual birth name as of episode 490, as he was reincarnated as Yuki Tomoe, rather than Yuki Hīragi. He reunited with his hildhood friend, who had realized his feelings for the late Yuki Hīragi, and eventually fell in love with Yuki, having no idea about the truth. "Prism Genocider" Yuki has murderous tendencies, to people who like or hurt Sakutaro. He lied, and got away with, the murder of his family, who disapproved of their friendship. See Hīragi to Tomoe for more details. True Death He and Sakutaro were hit by a bus on the evening of December 22nd, 2016. He was believed to have bled out. At least his ending was bittersweet. The Truth (I promise XD) Yuki was a sickly child, who was raised on a small island, which was only populated with him and his imdeiate family. He often had to go to the mainland's hospital, though, due to complications involving his health. It was there, on the roof of the hospital, that he met Sakutaro, a boy his age who had a weak constitution. They befriended eachother, and soon became almost inseperable, with one visiting the other if they were in the hospital. They interacted outside of the hospital, too, of course. Trivia * His first language is english. * He is from Symphonia. * Though he resembles Shion, the two are only friends, not related. * As of season 2, he is the Devil. * He is the only one shown to be capable of creating Vocal Demons. * Despite techinically being the devil, he doesn't handle his friend's sadness well, and is capable of showing pity towards Humans. * He is rumored to have exceptionally good eavesdropping skills. * He pretends to have a Gobi to scare Hibiki. * He calls Hibiki Kurukuru-chan to annoy her. * He implies he and Ichigo Amanogawa handle the history section of PIA all by themselves. * He makes numerous references to the anime Nichijou: My Ordinary Life in episode 414. * He is a BL enthusiast. * He likes to visit hot springs. * His favorite things are cute things. * He is the only male member of Prism Heart. ** He is also the only member of Prism Heart not to belong to the student council, instead he is the sponsoring teacher. * He references a lot of fanservice tropes when succumbing from Moe Disease. * He always feels cold, except when hugging someone or something. * Despit his height, he is a certified shota. * He is narcoleptic, but he didn't show symptoms until season four. ** It's revealed he's narcoleptic because of a hypocriten/orexin deficiency. Hypocriten is a chemical that regulates sleep. Such deficiencies are thought to be caused by the immune system attacking the part of the brain the produces said chemicals. * His catchphrase and gobi is "Nanodesu". He also says "fuwa", "kira", "hau", "yasu", and "kokochi" a lot. * He addresses himself using the pronoun "ore", addresses others using "omae" or "kimi", but other than that speaks in a polite manner. * He is known to act older than he is in some situations, and when he gives his students advice. * He is known to train intensely despite his physical weaknesses. * His specialty as an idol is gravure. * He's highly influenced personality (and design wise in some cases) by: Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh), Ritsu Sakuma (Ensemble Stars), Rena Ryūgū (Higurashi), Rika Furude (Higurashi), Lion Ushiromiya (Umineko), Yuta Aoi (Ensemble Stars), Hajime Shino (Ensemble Stars), Kanata Shinkai (Ensemble Stars), Hakase Shinonome (Nichijou), Maria Ushiromiya (Umineko), Shinobu Sengoku (Ensemble Stars), and Italy (Hetalia). * He shares his first voice actor with Nui Harime from Kill la Kill. ** Coincidentally, Nui once disguised herself as a boy. During that episode, she was voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto, Yoru's voice actor. * Yuki’s known to employ crazy stunts into his performances. ** His stunts, however, sometimes end in disaster. For example, he once did a cartwheel off the stage and broke his ankle. MiraYuki Yuki went on to live nine-hundred years from the start of the series. It's hinted his future story unfolds after her friends where long gone, since it takes place in the thirtieth century. The reason it takes place hundreds of years after the rest of the future stories is, as stated by his creator: "I wanted Yuki's Future to be somewhat tragic. He's living in a world where his friends are gone." Relationships * Mizuki Hoshizora: Mizuki was one of the first people Yuki met in PriPara. Yuki gave Mizuki cryptic messages. They got along well when Yuki first met opened up, but now they tend to fight more than anything else. It can be assumed Yuki is one of Mizuki's teachers. * Haruka Bokerdole: Yuki and Haruka are very close friends. They help eachother out. Yuki sometimes is the one to comfort Haruka when she's sad. * Nagareboshi Bokerdole: Hilulu and Yuki didn't interact much. Yuki, however was adamamt about trying to save Hilulu, but couldn't save her in the end. He showed Hilulu the power of OTPs. * Seto Vessalius: Calls him Seto-kami-sama for some reason... * Moffun: Yuki is scared to death of Moffun, which is why he avoids avoids any physical contact with Seto. * Sakutaro Sakurai: His husband. Etymology * ゆき means snow or courage. It's a common Japanese given name for both genders. Likes * Weird things * Anime * Manga * Gothic Lolita styled clothes * Drawing * Cute things * Scary video footage * Horror Movies * Learning * Gyaru styled clothing * Shiny Things * Scary things * Roses * Video Games * Animals * Shipping Dislikes * Spiders * People who think all anime is bad * Loud things * Most meats * Whispering * ASMR Videos * Oversleeping Quotes * "Suffering and pain is inescapable. Once you've accepted that, life becomes less scary." * "Girl, keep your shade to yourself." Previous Visuals Yuki-S4.png Yuki-request.png ---- Category:Cool Idol Category:Unit Leader Category:Baby Monster user Category:Academy Staff Category:Prism Voice Category:Symphonia Series Category:Road to Symphonia Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Student Council members Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Symphonia Users Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN) Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Lethargic Yuki Co. Category:ZODIAC's Fun Fun Winter 2016 Category:Teacher Category:ZODIAC Category:Radiant-type Category:Antagonist Category:Traps Category:Deceased Category:LGBT Characters Category:Shota Category:Reset Category:Idol Category:Divine Idol Category:Autistic Characters